


Там, где нужнее всего

by mila007, WTF_TBS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_TBS/pseuds/WTF_TBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ужасы войны, которые потом будут описываться в многочисленных документальных книгах и околодокументальных фильмах, Тима не шокировали. То ли потому, что он уже все это видел, то ли потому, что в принципе со своим даром не привык удивляться или впадать в панику. Для Тима это была работа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где нужнее всего

Ужасы войны, которые потом будут описываться в многочисленных документальных книгах и околодокументальных фильмах, Тима не шокировали. То ли потому, что он уже все это видел, то ли потому, что в принципе со своим даром не привык удивляться или впадать в панику. Для Тима это была работа. Которую нужно выполнять. Выполнять хорошо. И верить. В себя и в человечество. Которое должно же когда-нибудь понять...

Впрочем, сантименты были неуместны на поле боя. На которое Тиму раз за разом приходилось возвращаться, поднимать очередного раненого солдата и возвращать его в строй. Или отволакивать в полевой госпиталь. Или просто запоминать, где он лежит, чтобы, когда огненная канитель вокруг них утихнет, найти всех павших. Ведь нет ничего хуже для матерей, чем извещение «пропавший без вести».

Почему-то в документальных фильмах, которых снимут тонны в послевоенные годы, любят показывать ночные бои. Или атаки под дождем. Наверное, режиссерам кажется, что отсутствие солнца и льющаяся с небес вода являются как бы аллегорией войны — тьма в человеческих душах, пролитые слезы матерей... Тим не поймет этого никогда. Как не поймут это прошедшие с ним бок о бок эту войну ребята. Выжившие.

Очередной день, когда отдали приказ к атаке, был ясным и солнечным. Снайперы любили это время, а вот рядовая пехота — не очень. Но приказ есть приказ.

Пригибаясь к земле, Тим быстрыми перебежками направился к месту, куда минутой назад приземлился снаряд. Он уже был привычен и к виду крови на вытоптанной траве, и к порой попадающимся ошметкам человеческой плоти. Если снаряд падал удачно, то солдатам даже не приходилось мучиться. Порой Тим считал это благом.

Мелкая пыль, поднятая ударом, все еще стояла в воздухе, забивала глаза и нос, но Тим упорно пробирался вперед. Наконец он добрался до своей цели — неподалеку от воронки лежал раненый солдат. Он хрипло дышал, периодически постанывая сквозь зубы.

— Эй, привет. Я пришел помочь. — Тим подбежал к парню и заглянул ему в лицо. Оно было перемазано землей, а ссадина на скуле кровоточила. — Держись, друг.

На лице проскользнула тень узнавания:

— Доктор? — чересчур громко спросил солдат. Его явно оглушило.

— Медбрат, — Тим кивнул на повязку на плече. — Я сейчас тебя осмотрю и помогу. Ты можешь шевелиться?

— Руками двигаю. — Он приподнял над землей раскинутые руки и тут же обессиленно опустил их обратно. Правый рукав был в крови, и поверх него красовалась криво наложенная бинтовая повязка — парень не растерялся сразу после удара, это хорошо. — Ногами — нет.

Ноги парня были засыпаны землей, так что Тиму пришлось разгребать ее — частично руками, частично найденной тут же пробитой каской. Парень продолжал дышать тяжело, но размеренно, и хрипов, свидетельствующих о попадании крови в легкие, Тим не слышал. Это было хорошо.

— Сейчас-сейчас, потерпи. Тебя как зовут?

— Сержант Томас Мелвилл. Том.

— А меня Тим. Тим-Том. Забавно наши имена перекликаются, правда? — Тим часто говорил во время работы. Позволяло отвлекать раненых и не зацикливаться на зачастую весьма неприятных зрелищах самому. 

— Да. У меня братишка младший, тоже Тим. Ему восемь исполнится в этом году.

— О, тезка! Расскажи о нем.

Том начал рассказывать, а Тим тем временем раскидал насыпавшуюся на его ноги землю и нахмурился. Дело было плохо — на левой ноге красовался глубокий порез, явно перебивший сухожилие. Из раны, забитой землей, сочилась кровь. А вот правая... Правой ноги не было ниже колена. От болевого шока в первые мгновения его явно уберегло оглушение. Когда звон в ушах перекрывает все ощущения, сосредоточиться на боли в ногах просто невозможно. И слава богу. Парню невероятно повезло, что его присыпало землей — мокрые от крови комья создали естественную перевязку, и лишь поэтому парень не умер от потери крови.О том, насколько антисанитарной была такая закупорка, Тим старался не думать. Одними бинтами тут не обойдешься.

— Можно твою портупею? — достав из сапога нож, Тим постарался максимально быстро перепилить соединение ремней, затем плотным жгутом закрепил это все под коленом, максимально передавив сосуды и стараясь не смотреть на обтрепанные лохмотья кожи и мускулов, свисающие вокруг торчащего обломка кости. Левую ногу он просто туго перебинтовал, даже толком не очистив, а лишь стянув края раны. Главное, чтобы парень сумел дойти до госпиталя — самостоятельно Тим его вряд ли бы вытащил, сержант был слишком большим для него.

Том все это время стойко держался, продолжая сквозь стиснутые зубы отвечать на сыпавшиеся из Тима вопросы о брате, о доме, о Стратфорд-апон-Эйвон, откуда родом оказался Мелвилл.

Закончив с ногой, Тим старательно ощупал бока и живот парня, но, слава богу, осколки его миновали. На бинтовой повязке, украшавшей руку, проступила кровь, так что Тим стащил ее и перебинтовал по новой, стараясь пережать сосуды покрепче. Больше он тут ничем не поможет, а до полевого госпиталя они обязаны дойти.

— Давай, Том, я тебя отсюда вытащу. — Тим подхватил его поперек туловища, помогая подняться, и встал справа, закидывая одну руку себе на плечо, а во вторую всовывая Тому подобранную рядом с ним винтовку. Оружие оставлять нельзя. Не факт, что к концу дня этот участок земли будет за ними, а делать подарки врагам не было никакого желания.

Том прыгал на левой ноге, с каждым метром все больше обвисая на Тиме. Тим, сцепив зубы, тащил его на себе. Говорить сил не было, была лишь цель, и он хотел к ней дойти.

Полевой госпиталь встретил их суматохой, запахом спирта, крови, гноя и железа.

— Сестра, этого — на операционный вне очереди, — рявкнул Тим, затаскивая Тома во врачебную палатку.

— У меня пять таких внеочередников, — отмахнулась та, однако подскочила к Тиму и подхватила сержанта с другой стороны, помогая дотащить до чистых простыней, уложенных на носилки прямо на земле — столов не хватало, поэтому раненых клали туда, где было место, перемещая в операционную лишь на время собственно операции. В четыре руки они размотали повязки на руке и левой ноге — обе уже превратились в грязные черно-красные тряпки, но их все равно аккуратно сложили в корзину для использованных бинтов — разбрасываться даже таким перевязочным материалом было непозволительной роскошью. Сестра сцепила зубы, увидев рану, но и только. Схватив инструменты и чистую марлю, она принялась методично очищать раны, пока Тим срезал с правой ноги остатки брючины, стараясь не зацепить жгут — его снимут только перед операцией. Очень бледный Том лежал молча, сцепив зубы, и даже вдыхал через раз.

— Покричи, — сказал ему Тим, приступив к обработке раны на руке. Тут и его умений будет достаточно — дезинфекция и пару швов. — Морфин дадут только в операционной, сейчас я ничем не смогу помочь.

Том лишь крепче сцепил зубы и помотал головой.

Выйдя из госпитальной палатки, Тим устало снял каску и вытер пот со лба, затем провел рукою по влажной шее — он не думал, что настолько взмок. Однако, когда он посмотрел на руку, она была в крови — рана на руке сержанта кровоточила всю дорогу до госпиталя, заливая шею и форму Тима.

Томас Мелвилл попал на операционный стол через полтора часа. За этот время Тим успел сделать еще две вылазки на передовую — один раз успешно, вытащив присыпанного, но, слава богу, не раненого солдата из воронки, оставленной взрывом. А один раз не очень — молоденький рядовой получил ранение в живот, и, несмотря на все усилия Тима, помочь тут ничем нельзя было — когда внутренности вывернуты наружу, даже мгновенное хирургическое вмешательство не поможет. Тим просидел с ним все бесконечно долгие четверть часа его агонии, следя за издевательски медленным передвижением секундной стрелки по циферблату вычурных карманных часов. Сегодня Тим дотащил до госпиталя семерых. Из них до завтрашнего утра доживут пятеро, до конца войны — ни один. Порой видеть вещи было... тяжело.

Бой окончился, солдаты возвращались, таща на себе раненых товарищей. Еще полчаса — и на поле должны были отправить похоронную бригаду. Тим закрыл глаза рядовому и, тяжело поднявшись, направился в госпиталь — там он был нужнее.


End file.
